Green Arrow
Oliver Queen, AKA Green Arrow, is a superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 56th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, where he fought against Hawkeye from Marvel Comics. History Orphaned at a young age, Oliver Queen was a billionaire playboy philanthropist with no sense of responsibility or direction in his life, until one day when he fell off his boat in the middle of the ocean where he is thrown onto a deserted island with nothing but a bow to survive. While there he discovered that criminal China White was smuggling drugs and stopped her. Changed by these events, Oliver now knows what he wants to do and uses his archery skills to protect Star City as the Green Arrow. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real Name: Oliver Jonas Queen * Height: 5'11" | 180 cm * Weight: 195 lbs | 88 kg * Once got to meet the actual Robin Hood * Past Romances: 9 * Makes a chili so spicy that it breaks Green Lantern's will Trick Arrows * Acid Arrows * Explosive Arrows * Boomerang Arrows * Kryptonite Arrows * Boxing Glove Arrows * Diamond-Tipped Arrows * Tornado Arrows * Buzzsaw Arrows * ...Chimney Sweep Arrows? Feats * Held his drawn bow for half an hour * Shot the safety of a gun * Can pin a person's hand with an arrow from the bottom of a dam * Has the willpower to resist a Black Lantern ring * Can send arrows down gun barrels with ease * Shoots other arrows out of the sky * Wrestled an alligator One Minute Melee Green Arrow appears in Season 2 of ''One Minute Melee'', where he fought his DEATH BATTLE! opponent, Hawkeye once again, this time ending up victorious. Gallery Green Arrow Sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Green Arrow OMM Sprite.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee 18fyoughecevtpng.png|Boxing Glove Arrow Trivia * Green Arrow is the sixth DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor, and with the next 15 being The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. ** He is the fifth DC character to face a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor, and with the next 11 being The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. ** He is the fifth DC character to lose, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor, and with the next two being Bane and Lobo. * Despite the thumbnail using his modern appearance, his sprite is based on his classic appearance. Coincidentally, the opposite is true for Hawkeye. * He had the same trainer who trained Deathstroke. Coincidentally, they both lost against Marvel characters with Deathstroke losing to Deadpool and Green Arrow losing to Hawkeye. ** Both also won in an OMM against the same opponent they lost against in DB. *Green Arrow and his opponent are the third pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke and Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, and with the next 11 pairs being Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. References * Green Arrow on Wikipedia *Green Arrow on the DC Database Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Arrow Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Air Users Category:Superheroes Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Metal Users Category:Poison Users Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Merciful Combatants